Imagers collect photonic charge from an image using imaging devices such as charge coupled device (CCD) arrays. A typical CCD array incorporates photosensitive devices arranged in rows and columns to collect photonic charge. The photosensitive devices convert collected photonic charge into electrical charge. The electrical charge is then accumulated across multiple photosensitive devices, e.g., by row or column, to capture the image.
Imaging devices are able to handle a range of photonic charge that depends on their design. If the photonic charge incident on the surface of the imaging device is outside of this range, detail associated with an image is lost. There is an ever present desire for imagers having an improved photonic charge range to avoid loss of image detail. The present invention addresses this desire among others.